Tortured Love
by Mjrayearth
Summary: Rosalie Hawke is in line to marry Danarius, but her feelings for his slave, Fenris, are growing stronger each day. The more she fights the attraction, the more she falls in love, and freedom for them both seems further and further away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even if I wish I could. All hail the great Bioware (and please bring Fenris back in DA3)**

**I've been playing RPG's since PSone and a huge dnd fan. I even played tabletop. Thus Dragon Age 2 ,and Fenris, are my favorite (except Baldur's Gate II, swoon!)**

**There are a few fanfics out based on this alternate universe where Fenris is still a slave and some of them are amazing. This story is similar except our heroine, Rosalie Hawk, is purchased for Danarius but not as a slave. She is one of the prospects—a girl of exceptional beauty and skill who will be Danarius' wife.**

The wagon rolled along the dirt road and I peered outside to my new home. A large mansion with perfect lawns and servants tending the gardens sat on top of a hill. I still wasn't sure why I was bought, only that my life was over. With my family gone and my brother at war, I had no protection. My father had been a well-known apostate and everyone in Ferelden had heard of his wild red haired daughter. No matter how hard I tried to cover my hair and pretend I was a peasant. Someone noticed. If only Father had taught me how to wield magic better, I could have run, fought for my freedom. But even my noble blood wouldn't save me now.

Traders could be devilish creatures with their bizarre wands and whips of freezing. I had no chance. Nobility is only as good as your coin pocket and with Mother and Bethany gone, nothing was left.

I should have gone with them, but how could I? What if Carver returned and found his family vanished? Someone had to stay, no matter the cost, and I was the only one who could.

The man who purchased me said very little on our long journey. Only that I was lucky to have been purchased by Lord Danarius—a powerful magister of Tevinter. I prayed to the maker, my new master would be kind. When we arrived at the mansion, servants came to meet us. Two girls, rushed to the wagon where they stood and waited. The driver unlocked the door and helped me out.

"Welcome to your new home," he said, and led me to the two girls. "This is Ara and Lucy. They'll bring you to your quarters."

I followed the two girls, who looked like twin sisters, into the massive home.

Question after question buzzed through my mind as we walked down the marble corridors and detailed molding. Every inch decorated in lavish paintings and sculptures. Whoever Lord Danarius was, he was wealthy.

The twins brought me to a less decorated wing on the east side of the house. I assumed these were the servants' quarters. The thought of cleaning chamber pots and scrubbing floors made me twitch. We weren't overly wealthy, but my family always had at least a servant or two.

We entered a bedroom, bigger than I expected. Cream drapes hung around large windows, matching the fluffy blankets on the large canopy bed. A small table and two chairs sat adjacent to the window. Fresh flowers had been placed in an ivory vase, igniting the room with lilac.

"We'll run you a bath and come back to help you dress. You'll be brought to dinner where you'll meet Lord Danarius," Lucy said.

"Dinner? Do the servants normally eat with the master?"

Both girls looked at each other then at me. "No, my lady, but you are not a servant."

My heart thumped against my chest. If I wasn't purchased as a slave, what were his intentions?

Before I could ask any more questions, the girls finished with the bath and left me alone. I peeled off the grime-covered clothes I had lived in for weeks and stepped into the warm water. For a moment, I forget about everything else and let the water soak my skin. I couldn't remember the last time I bathed. The warmth brought back old memories of me and my sister taking turns in our old house. How I missed her.

Taking the soap, I rubbed my skin, revealing the pale ivory I was used to seeing. Mother had always commented on my fair skin and crimson hair. A perfect doll. Even though Mother saw my beauty as a blessing, I didn't. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to untangle the mop of knots but failed miserably.

"Need some help, my lady?"

I turned my head and saw, Ara, standing by the bed with a bundle of clothes.

"Yes, please. I don't think I'll ever get these out," I said and pulled at my hair.

She nodded and quietly sat on a stool behind me, leaving my dinner attire on the bed.

I closed my eyes and leaned back while she pulled my hair and dumped a cool liquid on it. Taking a comb, she ran it through my hair, breaking the knots and doing it with a soft touch. It didn't take long for my hair to be completely combed and cleaned. What a feeling.

Lucy entered the room just as I was stepping out of the tub and drying off. She smiled and handed me undergarments and I slipped into them. The dress the girls had brought swirled with the color of autumn. Beautiful sunset oranges and hazy reds trailed the skirt while the bodice was auburn brown. I gasped when they tightened the bodice and forced my chest to be more prominent. Then they worked on twirling and pinning my hair until little tendrils covered my neck.

"Here," Ara said, holding a mirror in front of me.

I'd never seen a more beautiful girl. My hands rubbed my cheeks, not believing the sight in the mirror.

"You are definitely the prettiest prospect," Lucy said, gently squeezing my shoulders.

"Prospect?"

Ara cleared her throat and nudged Lucy. "Everything will be explained at dinner, my lady."

"Please, call me, Rosalie," I said.

They both nodded and smiled. "Now follow us, it's time to meet Lord Danarius, " Ara said.

#

There were ten other girls sitting at the table, each one uniquely beautiful. I felt anxious and frightened. The other girls sat quietly, staring at one another. We must have all been separated until now, but why? Examining all the girls, it occurred to me on what prospect meant and I would rather be a slave.

One empty seat sat at the head of the table. I envisioned what Danarius could look like. Fat, old and full of grey. The thought of kissing a man like him caused my stomach to twist and turn. _What have a gotten myself into?_

A tall lean man with a shaved head and dark eyes walked into the room. "Hello, ladies. I am Danarius."

Everyone said hello but my voice caught in my throat when I noticed the dark figure next to him. _An elf. _This dark elf had silver hair and vibrant green eyes. Ivory lines ran across his body, clawing it like ivy to a tree. He wore all black and carried a greatsword on his back.

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

Danarius must have sensed our curiosity, for I wasn't the only one gaping.

"This is my bodyguard, Fenris. You will get used to him," he said before sitting.

Dinner moved slowly. Danarius ranted about his status and power, and going on about his magical prowess. I tried to be attentive, but my gaze shifted to the dark elf who stoically stared ahead. Not once did he look at any of the girls.

If I wasn't so hungry, I would have paid more attention to Danarius, but my stomach couldn't seem to fill. Each decadent dish more satisfying than the next, but by the time dessert had been served, I was finally stuffed.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why you are here."

My ears perked up and I listened to Danarius.

He cleared his throat and continued. "On the eve of the fall ball. One of you will be chosen to be my wife, but there is a catch. Each one of you was chosen for a specific reason. My bride must compliment me well. If you are not chosen, and I cannot see a useful purpose for you on the grounds, you will be executed."

Gasps and murmurs filled the room.

Danarius held up a hand. "I know this is unsettling, but I cannot let any of you return to your former lives after you've spent time here. I promise the death will be painless." He stood and wiped his face with a cloth. "When the time comes, I suggest you please me well."

"Come, Fenris."

And then he left us all alone.

**Sorry if that was too short, but I will be doing frequent updates. Reviews, good or bad, are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I lay awake, staring at the high ceilings, thinking. I had few options, escape, win Danarius' heart or die. I should have stayed at our farm, but with the servants gone and no one but myself left to tend to the animals, I had to venture into town.

But now was not the time for regrets. I needed a plan.

The air inside the room clouded my mind. I needed the cool night air and twinkling stars. Quietly, I crept to the door and tried the knob. To my surprise, it was unlocked. Stepping into the dim hallway, I listened for the sounds of people. Nothing. One step at a time, I traced my way back to where we ate dinner. I remembered seeing large glass doors leading outside. I just needed a few moments.

With the way clear of servants or guards, I slipped into the dining hall and outside. My boldness was rewarded with clear skies and bright stars. I smiled and stretched out my arms, letting the wind ruffle my hair and chemise. Now where is that pool? I wandered around the side of the mansion following a pebble path and watched for guards. I could see one or two, far off, walking the grounds. The path led me to a glittering pool. The full moon lit the water on fire with moonlight. Cautiously, I stepped forward and dipped my toe into the cool water tickled my skin and I swirled my foot around, holding my nightgown up with both hands. The cloud that enshrouded my mind, inside, had dissolved, leaving my thoughts clear.

_What to do_? Escape seemed possible, but after meeting Danarius, I knew he had something keeping us here. Possibly a magical barrier that no one could see.

_Would it be so bad to marry him_? Danarius wasn't unattractive and he was wealthy. _After gaining his trust he may even let me leave and find my brother, or better, bring my whole family here_. _Don't be foolish. Any man that will talk so nonchalantly about killing girls is no gentleman_.

"You should not be out here."

Startled by the deep voice, I spun around, my foot slipping on the edge. I felt myself fall, but never hit the water.

"Why are you here?" Fenris stood, holding me by my arm.

Shocked by his presence, I found it hard to speak. He pulled me forward and I placed both feet back on the ground. His eyes bore into me, and his stone face glared at me.

"I needed some air."

Satisfied with my answer, he nodded. "I suggest you return before someone sees you. Prospects are not allowed to wander unattended."

I lowered my head, but only to stop from staring at him. I had seen elves, but none like him. I wanted to ask about the tattoos etched into his skin, but that was for another time.

"Would you mind if I stayed just a little longer? I promise to return directly to my room." I looked at him, hoping he would grant my request.

His brows narrowed and I watched his gaze shift around the grounds.

"Never mind," I said, not wanting to get him in trouble. "It's colder than I thought. I should go inside."

"Stay. You will have a few moments before one of the night guards patrols this area."

"Thank you."

Not wanting to stare, I turned back to the pool, admiring the sparkling water. This time, I sat by the edge, dangling me legs in. Carver loved the water. We would spend summer days splashing in the nearby river and laughing at Bethany's distaste of getting wet. She believed her free time would be better spent reading arcane books and enhancing her magical abilities. We thought she was silly.

HOWL.

Every hair on my body stood on end. "Is that a wolf?"

Fenris reached for his sword. "Worse. Wild mabaris."

"Wild mabaris? How is that possible?" I quickly stood and moved closer to the mansion. Fenris eyed our surroundings, sword drawn and ready.

"Danarius breeds them and lets them loose on the grounds to disparage intruders. Normally, they stay further to the woods. I do not know why they are this close. Stay behind me."

My mind raced with facts about mabaris and the ones I had encountered in Ferelden. I knew they could be furious, deadly beasts when used in battle, but I had only seen a few as guard dogs and they mostly just growled.

Four or five howls sounded nearby. I felt helpless and in the way, standing there in only a nightgown. I searched the area for anything useful. I spotted a broken branch and decided it was better than nothing.

"And what do you intend to do with that?" Fenris glared at me with clear contempt.

I glared back, unafraid. "I am a Ferelden. We are stronger than we appear."

He scoffed and turned his attention forward.

Honestly, a branch would be a chew toy if one came too close. There were other tools at my disposal, but father made me swear to never, ever use them. I never understood why, but he was adamant. Not even Carver and Bethany knew about my…abilities.

Branches snapped and cracked. The thumping sounds of beasts heading our way. My hands gripped the branch tighter, determined to put up a fight. The first mabari pounced at Fenris who swiped his greatsword across the beasts' stomach. A second quickly followed, crashing through the brush and diving at Fenris' side. Instinctively, I jumped back, watching in horror as the beast bit down on his shoulder and Fenris' tattoos pulsed vibrant blue.

But Fenris was no mere slave. His right hand shot into the mabari's chest, blue flames igniting all around him in a halo of death. I was so entranced by this sight, I didn't see a third mabari jump towards me. I only felt the weight of it against my skin. Screaming, I fell onto the grass, pinned underneath the beast. I saw blue light out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait!" I said, holding up my hand, stopping him. "It's not attacking."

The mabari stood over me, drooling and panting. Then for no reason at all, licked my face. I giggled as another lick found my left check and another found my forehead.

"Interesting," Fenris said.

Another mabari appeared by the pool and was quickly growled away by the one above me.

"Why didn't it attack and why is it licking me?" I said, giggling again. "All right, already," I told the beast. "May I get up?" I shoved the massive mabari to the side and brushed my nightgown off.

Fenris sheathed his sword. "Commanding the loyalty of a mabari is an honor."

"Commanding? But I didn't do anything?" _I didn't even use my power._

"It matters not. The mabari imprint on who they choose. He must see something great in you," Fenris said. His green eyes examined me with curiosity.

I rubbed the mabari's head. "I am honored then." I looked back at Fenris who seemed in deep thought. "What do I do now?"

"You will go to your room and the dog shall stay outside. It will not venture far, now that your its master."

_Never imagined I'd have a mabari. Cute thing too. _"Well, if you're going to accompany me. You'll need a name." I said into the mabari's big brown eyes. "You remind me of the butcher back home and so, I'll call you butcher."

Bark-bark.

I smiled. "I think he likes it."

"We need to move before someone sees you here. You'll have to be discreet about your new pet. I am not sure how Danarius will respond."

_Getting into trouble on my first night. Wonderful. _I rubbed Butcher's head one last time. "Go hide boy, I'll come see you soon. I promise."

Butcher barked and ran off into the direction of the other mabaris. Fenris led me back inside, stopping every so often to check for servants or guards. He seemed tense.

I wanted to apologize for causing him trouble, but didn't have the courage to speak when we were sneaking around.

Fenris held out his arm, stopping me from walking around the corner. "The way is clear. Do you remember which room is yours?"

I nodded.

"Then go."

I wanted to go, but we were standing close to one another and I felt I had to say something. "Thank you for making my first night here, enjoyable."

His normal scowl shifted into a look of utter confusion, and before either of us could speak another word, I stepped past him and headed towards my room, hoping that tonight, I made more than just one new friend.

**Hope you're enjoying the story. Loved to hear your thoughts, good or bad.**


End file.
